


OP Undertale Shenanigans

by OctoberPersephone



Category: Undertale
Genre: Corny stories, Drabbles, I have no clue this is just fun stuff, I just think of these, Not Rated Yet, Talk of sex, stupid stuff, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberPersephone/pseuds/OctoberPersephone
Summary: This is just a sort of collection of short writing ideas or situations I have thought of that I involved Undertale characters in.This is literally just a bunch of crap things I thought would be funny if the different bros experienced or said.





	1. 50 Gold?

Three skeletons sat out in the front lawn, they stared at the house and made idle chat as they waited for the others to join them.

"Hey, so would either of you ever punch your brother in the face for 20 Gold?" Razz spoke suddenly and started pulling the grass out from below him. "Just asking, for reasons." Papyrus gasped.

"RAZZ HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT! THAT IS SO MEAN." Papyrus pouted and Razz rolled his eye lights.

"Yeah I know it's mean, that's why I asked." He smirked and crossed his legs. "Don't act like you haven't thought about it either, doesn't he ever annoy you? Blue?" Both sets of eyes turned toward the smallest skeleton, the other shrugged.

"Well sure! But that's just how brother's are right? Hitting isn't sure to solve anything. Besides what about their Hp? I don't want them getting hurt at all..." Blue said and shot the house behind him a look as the door opened and their brother's began to stroll out.

"Relax will you, my sibling is just fine and I hit him all the time." Razz shooed him off, "Look, here they come, I'm being serious 20 Gold who wants it." Razz grinned deviously, gaze shifting between the two. Papyrus's expression was one of disapproval as he began to scold the other.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RAZZ FOR EVEN ENTERTAINING THAT THOUGHT THAT-"

"50 Gold?" Razz supplied and Blue stood up quickly, jogging the short ways to the approaching group. Razz and Papyrus watched silently as Blue wound up and punched the taller one right in his nasal ridge. Stretch groaned loudly and his hands went to cup the injury, he stumbled back and tripped causing him to land directly onto Sans and they both went down onto the grass. 

As Slim reached to help the others up Blue began to walk slowly back, a huge smile on his face and his hand forming a thumbs up. Razz and Papyrus turned to eachother as the other joined them once again on the grass. In front of them Stretch had finally rolled off of Sans and was curled up, both hands rubbing the area between his eyes as Sans simply laid on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

"Well I said 50 Gold and Blue, you are getting 50 Gold." As Razz moved to pay up Blue stopped him.

"No thanks, I wouldn't feel right if I took your money Razz!"

"...Was It Really That Worth It?" Paypurus said, his natural exuberance replaced by curiousity. Blue glanced at Papyrus and then the scene behind him. Slim was urging Sans to get up while also repeatedly assuring Stretch that no, he didn't have a crack and yes he was sure. He smiled to himself.

"Worth more than 10 times the Gold." Blue chuckled and Razz gave a small smile in response.


	2. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus never really gets to understand his alternates as well as Sans does.... I wonder why?

"Alright everyone welcome to the first annual Papyrus meeting! I'm glad to see so many attendants here today!" A fan's voice boomed happily throughout the small room, "I know I'm very excited to get to know all of you new faces as is Papyrus so I'm sure it'd be great if we could just go around and hear some things about you personally! Why don't you start over here?" They gestured to an edgy looking copy, their posture ram-rod straight at being called upon. Papyrus sat patiently and gave the other a small smile in encouragement, which the other only grimaced at.

"YES WELL, I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, ALL THE WORTHLESS MONSTERS IN MY UNDERGROUND TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHT! I ENJOY STRIKING FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF OTHERS, SPITTING ON CHILDREN, LEAVING PILES OF DUST UNDER MY BOOTS, AND COOKING. SOMEDAY I WILL CRUSH THAT PATHETIC BASTARD ASGORE AND TAKE THE TITLE OF RULER OF THE UNDERGROUND WHERE I SHALL RULE WITH AN IRON FIST!" The skeleton stood up, moving his chair backwards to prop his foot up loudly, his fist clenched in front of him. "NO ONE IN THE UNDERGROUND SHALL MATCH ME, I WILL DESTROY THE LAST SHREDS OF THAT FILTHY SOCIETY, CRUSH THE WEAK BETWEEN MY GLOVED CLAWS AND ANYONE WHO DISAPPROVES SHALL ROT IN MY DUNGEONS." He laughed manically, shoulders shaking as Papyrus stared slack-jawed at the sight, and... wait were those flames leaping from his eye sockets?!

"Yes yes okay ok-OKAY THANK YOU SIR THAT IS ENOUGH." The small voice cut through and everything settled once again. "Stay strong Papyrus this is only the first one.... alright then now what about- ah Papyrus! Where are you going?"

The monster in question was halfway out the window, long leg disappeared over the side of the building, he quickly met the other's eyes.

"Oh! Yes... Well... It has come to my attention that my alternates are in fact, terrifying. So if it's alright with you I would like to be excused for the rest of my life. So glad we could reach an understanding." He promptly dove out of the open window, hitting his skull on the glass as he slid down the building.

"Well so much for actually trying to understand one another..." Slim wrung his hands and sighed as Stretch shook his head lightly pulling out his lighter.

"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" Edge said in false-innocence.

"shut the fuck up loser." Stretch deadpanned around a cigarette in his teeth. Very faintly a destressed 'LANGUAGE." Could be heard faintly from the ground story outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following these weird little stories!
> 
> If you want to drop a kudos or a comment down below I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> ~O.P.


	3. Clothes Swap Prank Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'be always found the idea of them switching lives or clothes for a bit. And I think CrushingOnSans on tumblr had this idea but didn't write it so I totally swooped that B)
> 
> Basically the Sans's switch clothes and Lust just has to make things awkward.

"is this even goin' ta work?"

"nope. but it'll be funny."

"Why the hell are we even doing this shit..."

"well im doing it because i look so damn good in this outfit~" Lust purred and shimmied his hips at Razz who groaned loudly.

"My armor isn't for you to be a slut in! It actually fucking protects you when people try to stab you in the back 24/7." Razz growled and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"well what if someone tries to stab you in the front? look at all this spine clevage!" Lust gestured to the short top with a knowing look, "or is that all for... the style?" Lust stuck a high fashion pose and one of the shoulder pads of Razz's armor smacked Red in the skull, causing him to trip and land hard on his knee.

"stars fuckin'... lust i swear if ya keep knockin' me over im gonna fuck yer shit up real fast." He stood once more and Lust laughed and shifted his weight on the heeled boots. 

"whatever man, you can't even stand, much less try to fight me, im like a gazell on these babies." The pointed smugly to the boots and turned swiftly away.

"well if sans wanted ta wear somethin' with some actual fuckin' support instead a' these shit things i wouldn't have ta deal..." he mumbled at the floor and reached for his pockets, Sans narrowed his sockets at him and shrugged.

"well pal it's only for a day im sure you'll survive." He went to cross his arms and cringed as he touched his bare humerus. "fuck... lust would it kill you to wear a jacket once in a while?" He stood there, shorts just barely peeking the edges of his pelvis out and stroked his arms uncomfortably, missing his jacket.

"Hoes never get cold." Razz stated as he pinched at the baggy pants he was given.

"he's not wrong." Lust agreed and gave Razz a high five, lifting the others hand for him when he refused.

"Blue will you hurry up already?! I'm super done just standing here sweating!" Razz yelled and readjusted the blue gloves on his hands, smoothing the wrinkles between his fingers.

"Don't yell at me I'm coming!" Blue said from the top of the stairs, he walked slowly, stopping for a few seconds to tie the waistband of Red's basketball shorts tighter before bouncing down the stairs. "Red you did not wash these before you gave them to me..." he shifted his eyes towards the other "Guess I'll just have ta teach ya a lesson huh pipsqueak?" He lowered his voice in a bad impression of Red and the latter laughed.

"yer still shorter than me doll face." He pet the others head and his hand was knocked playfully off.

"ooooh shit blue you look hot." Lust paraded over and began fussing over the jacket, setting the fluff correctly around the others head. "i think blue wins at being an alternate to an alternate."

"agreed, he looks better than red." Sans supplied.

"hey what tha fuck ya assholes he does not!" Red stepped carefully over to the others.

"Wait I need to-oh fucking-" Razz started to clomp over but tripped over the toe of the boots. Sans snorted and Razz shot him a look before climbing to his feet. "Fuck what size shoe are you Blue this is ridiculous..." he kicked the ground trying to push his toe back into the top.

"I told you we needed to get new ones made! It's not my fault I'm two sizes bigger!" Blue said and Lust bit his tongue and giggled softly. 

"Really Lust are you serious. You know what...nevermind, now that we're all here let's get into phase two." Razz said sternly walked over to the couch, his steps were so tall it looked like he was marching in order to stay on his feet. "We wait until our brother's return and we fuck with their minds." Razz grinned smugly and stood proudly on the huge shoes, Lust whooped in response. All was silent for a bit as they waited for the other half of the skeletons to return.

"hey guys how cool do you think it'd be if we all had sex as each other?" 

"Ooh does that mean I get to be a top!" Blue said excitedly and Red choked.

"only if i get to be a dom!" Lust said with just as much excitement, he winked at Sans who flushed.

"There's no chance in hell im submitting to any of you." Razz supplied from his place near the couch. "And yes Blue technically you get to be top." Blue cheered in response as Red's face lit up and he made a sound of disapproval. Lust clapped his hands excitedly and focused on Sans and Red.

"well what about-"

"none of this even fuckin' matters cause we ain't gonna fuck each other!" Red yelled above the other voices. Everyone quieted at that, meanwhile Lust looked almost offended as he huffed and stared at the spaces between his stilettos.

"...you have to admit it'd be cool though right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRUSH IF YOURE READING THIS HI BOO!
> 
> Also thanks so much everyone for reading I hope it didn't end too suddenly and I might revisit this one because it was one of my favorites to write!
> 
> ~O.P.


End file.
